


See you soon, my love.

by Mushr00m_Writes



Series: Gogy send nudes lol [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Embarrassed boy, Embarrassing moments, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Nudes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, discord calls, no beta read we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes
Summary: This is part two to GeorgeNotFound Onlyfans!Dream and George have been low key exchanging nudes for a while.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Gogy send nudes lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	See you soon, my love.

knee high socks, and a dark red collar around his neck. He would never admit it to anyone, but Dream jerked off three times to that picture in one night. However, Clay never sent any pictures to George. He would only send one picture a week, and even at that it was just him smiling. This didn’t frustrate George all that much, it just slightly annoyed him solely on the fact that he had promised him. 

“Dream, you haven’t even sent me a single picture. If you are uncomfortable with it you don’t have to of course-“

“Be patient George, it’ll all pay off in the end baby.” That’s what he said every single time George brought it up.

Of course the British boy didn’t mind all that much, it was still amazing. One night Dream had gotten off on Camera. Obviously he didn’t send it to anyone but George, but it still made the shorter boy feel special. He can’t describe the feeling he had besides joy. Seeing the love of his life please himself just because of a picture of himself, it.. It felt nice almost.

George was laying down staring at his ceiling. He’d found himself doing this far more often then normal, just thinking about the boy he loved. 

“Do you think we’ll see each other soon?” Clay asked one day while they were FaceTiming. Dream was editing a video he planned to post soon, while his mind wandered, 

“Hm?” 

“I’m just wondering, will I be able to hold you in my arms soon?” He knew it wouldn’t be able to happen, but for some reason he still hoped.

“Clay.. You know I would if I could, it’s just work and my family I can’t..” 

“It’s okay Georgie. One day.” 

The brown haired boy ended the call soon after that. He went back to laying down and staring at the ceiling, they wished Dream was here. He wanted to hold him in his arms, kiss him, and just be there with him. George loved Dream. 

George went to google, looking up an airline that could take him to America. He did this often, not because he thought he would magically be able to visit bust mostly because it gave him hope. The colored blind boy saw a few tickets for sale, but they went from London to Washington DC. They let out a large sigh since it wasn’t even close to where he needed to go. He closed the tab after a quick few minutes, because he received a notification from Dream. He ignored it at first, continuing to stare at his computer background which was fan art of him and Dream hugging. It was just a Snapchat notification, so at first he wasn’t going to bother to check it.

After contemplating he opened it and he could not believe his eyes. This isn’t happening right? Why would he decide to do this now? After they just got off the phone? After weeks, months even, or Dream saying ‘Wait, it’ll all be worth it in the end.’ He got a picture.

There, staring right back at him was an almost nude Dream wearing a pink crop top and ladies underwear that was a matching pink. The underwear didn’t do anything though, you could clearly see a bulge poking through the lace. George’s face went a deep cherry red as he took a screenshot of the picture. God, Dream was perfect.

Within seconds George had stripped down completely, laying down on his bed. He quickly put lotion onto his fingers, quickly shoving one inside of himself. He let out a loud moan as he thrusted his finger in and out of his hole his eyes rolling back from the extreme pleasure. With his other hand he was holding his phone staring at the picture still. He tossed his phone away to the other side of the bed, moving his hand to his dick. 

George was moving his hand at a slow pace moving his thumb over the tip of his penis shivering at the feeling. He continued to thrust his fingers inside and added another finger. A smile was spread across the boys face like butter while he was imagining the hands on him were Clays. George practically had his entire hand in himself as cum went all over his body and bed. The short boy was shaking from the pleasure that he was feeling. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of himself, whimpering at the feeling. The feeling of his hand still playing with the tip of his dick was pushing him into overstimulation. Both of his hands were laying by his sides, still groaning at the feeling.

He didn’t have time to process what had happened by the time he was receiving a discord call from Clay.

“Well George, did you have fun?”

“W-what?” Confused, he asked Dream what he meant.

“Oh shit did you not mean to send that..” By the time he finished speaking he was dying of laughter, basically falling to the floor.

“Wait what did I send?!” George practically yelled into the phone.

Dream just laughed while George hung up to see what he had sent. Within seconds he was rushing to Snapchat, wondering if he had accidentally sent a stupid picture or something dumb.

He saw that it was a voice message, it can’t be that bad right? Then he remembered he was on Snapchat while pleasing himself. 

Oh fuck. He didn’t accidentally film himself doing..

He clicked play on the circle play button, and almost turned it off immediately.

While he was solving his issue, he had held down on the voice button, which then filmed the audio of him moaning incredibly loudly. Immediately he shut off his phone and buried his face in the pillow. Why does embarrassing shit always happen to him? Why couldn’t something like this happen to Dream? 

Eventually he got up and messaged Clay. Opening his phone, going to discord, and texting him,

“I didn’t mean to send that, but if you enjoyed it, maybe you can hear it in real life soon?” 

Clays username popped up on his screen typing, and replied.

“I thought you couldn’t come to Florida? I mean, I’d come to the UK if I could hear those beautiful moans in person.”

George could always talk like a horny bastard, but the moment someone reciprocated the same vibe he got incredibly embarrassed. 

“George, how do you feel about us meeting up soon, maybe for a video?” 

The British boy smiled and replied with a quick “I’d love that.”

“Well great, you coming to America, or am I going there?” 

They weren’t sure how to respond to this. He would love to visit Florida to visit Dream, but responded, “Can you come here? I just feel like it would be the easiest for the both of us. It’s okay if you disagree of course.”

Clay replied with a yes and shut off his phone. The boy practically ran to his desk and logged into his computer. 

He had opened google and went straight to his local airports website. His eyes skimmed through the page trying to find one plane that he could get on. No, that one wasn’t for two weeks, he couldn’t wait that long, he needed to go now, he needed to see his George.

After searching for thirty minutes he found one that was taking off in three hours. Just three hours. Speedily he bought a ticket and started to pack up everything he would need. Should he tell George, or should he surprise him? No, he was going to surprise him, he couldn’t wait to see the boy's face of pure surprise. 

He took a suitcase out of his closet packing it full of clothing, electronics, and everything he could need for this trip. Clay didn’t care how long he would be there for he just wanted to stay with him. 

As he was getting into his car, making sure all the lights were off inside he looked at himself in the car mirror. Nevertheless, he didn’t look horrible to be honest. His hair was brushed, teeth shiny, and he looked happy. 

Already on the road, he was getting closer to the airport. So close to it. Was he nervous? Incredibly. They weren’t sure if he was going to get there on time; he was still excited to see his boyfriend. His boyfriend. 

Clay was sitting in the airport lobby at the B-14 gate waiting for his plane to arrive. Thankfully he got there just in time for the boarding. Dream was waiting in line scanning his ticket, and sitting down in the plane. The seat he was sitting at had a beautiful view of the morning sky, the sun just rising over the beautiful clouds. 

He heard the pilot say something along the lines of 

“Good morning Florida residents, we will be taking off in approximately five minutes on a long ride to London, please put your attention to the middle of the idle after you place your baggage above in the overhead, or below your seat. Thank you for choosing Delta air lines. 

See you soon my love. I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER AGAINN


End file.
